Mrs Mayfair
by SheWillSmile
Summary: Preston breaks Katherine's window and he ends up having to "help" her with housework.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Mayfair had just finished vacuuming her carpet returning it to its original fluffy state when she heard a loud crash, watched tiny pieces of glass fall onto her fluffy white carpet, & saw a small baseball roll to a stop a few inches in front of her feet.

"Oh shit," a look of horror crossed Preston Scavo's face as he watched the baseball he'd just thrown crash through Mrs. Mayfair's window. Wide-eyed he looked over at Porter who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "Porter what the fuck it's not funny, we have to go apologize."

"D-u-u-u-de, not my fault," Porter raised his eyebrows and threw up his arms, "you threw it, you deal with it." He smirked and disappeared into the house, ever so happy to avoid confrontation with Mrs. Mayfair. Sure she was a nice enough lady but damn Porter was sure he didn't want to be on her bad side, the woman could freeze a room with her eyes.

Preston shuffled his feet as he slowly walked over to Mrs. Mayfair's house to apologize. He nervously rubbed his sweaty hands down h is jeans before bringing his arm up to knock on the door. An image of a pissed off Mrs. Mayfair, fire in her eyes, flinging the door open & ripping into him, flashed in his mind and for a second he considered bolting back to his house to cower in his room.

Too late.

Katherine opened the door to find a nervous looking Preston Scavo standing on her porch. She was amazed at how much these kids have grown up. The twins were now 18 and in college and she no longer had to look down while talking to them, they were now filled out, grownup & towering over her.

She looked up and smiled at the poor nervous kid, "I assume this belongs to you?" Katherine said, holding out the ball for him to take back.

"Um…yeah," he looked at his feet embarrassed, "I'm really sorry Mrs. Mayfair, I'll pay for the broken window as soon as I make enough money."

Katherine immediately felt sorry for him, _the poor kid_, she thought, the Scavo's didn't even have enough money at the moment for the boys to be able to live on campus and enjoy the college experience, they had to live at home, like they were still in high school, _how the hell are they even supposed to get laid, _she wondered, _those college girls most certainly aren't going to come to their 'parent's house'. _

"Preston, I have an idea," Katherine smiled softly at him, "I could use some male help around the house, if you help me for a few weeks we can just forget this ever happened & you won't have to pay for the window!"

"Mrs. Mayfair, are you serious? Thanks so much." Preston said, amazed at how sweet she actually was.

"Yes I'm sure; just come over tomorrow after school and I'll have something for you to do!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright Mrs. Mayfair….um….thanks again, see ya." He waved and bolted off her porch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Preston threw his bag down on his bedroom floor, he'd just finished class for the day and was exhausted but he couldn't bail on his promise to Mrs. Mayfair. Porter had already been finished with class for an hour and was sitting on his bed playing video games and eating Doritos.

"Dude you gotta go slave your ass off for Mayfair now," Porter chuckled, "that fuckin' sucks man!"

"Shut up jerk," Preston grumbled and walked out slamming the door in his wake of anger. _He's such an ass sometimes, _he grumbled as he headed across the street.

Preston knocked impatiently on Katherine's door, he just wanted to get in, get this over with, and get out.

Katherine ran down the stairs while attempting to dry her hair with a towel, she threw the door open and swore as she came face to face with Preston Scavo.

"Oh shit, Preston hi, I forgot you were coming!" she bit her lip as she continued drying her hair with her towel.

Preston couldn't speak. He couldn't tear his eyes from the woman in front of him. Mrs. Mayfair was…beautiful. She was wearing only a short white robe that fell mid-thigh, held together only by a small little belt, the top was gaping threatening to reveal a breast or two, which Preston decided he would like to happen. Her hair hung in damp ringlets around her face as she scrunched bits and pieces into the towel. He noticed a spattering of freckles on her nose and almost choked at how adorable they were. Her green eyes seemed to pierce right through him, as if she could see his thoughts. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I…um…..I could just go." He mumbled, embarrassed for thinking of Mrs. Mayfair in _that way._

"Ooooooh no you don't," she grinned and winked at him grabbing his arm and yanking him inside. "I'll find something for you to do!"

She closed the door behind them and looked around lightly tapping her foot. "Oh I got it."

He followed her to the kitchen. His eyes once again zeroed in on her body as she bent down to pull the cupboard door under her sink open. He watched, his mouth going dry, as the bottom of her robe rode increasingly high up the back of her thighs, the soft curve of her bum almost peeking out.

"….see it doesn't close right," she said turning to show him what she'd been talking about. Unfortunately Preston hadn't heard a word she'd said, he blamed that on the amazing legs and ass she seemed to have.

Preston nervously coughed, "Um…..ok…..probably just needs some screwing…..I uh…..I mean just an extra screw to, ya know, tighten it."

_Was he staring at my ass, or am I just imagining things _Katherine shook her head ridding her mind of the absurdity that had filled it. _He is a good looking kid, _she thought, _what the hell Katherine he's a KID, _she argued with herself, _but wait….he is 18, _she smacked herself on the head, _KATHERINE stop it! _

"Are you ok?" Preston asked as he saw her smack herself on the head, deep in thought.

Katherine snapped back to reality, "Uh…h….h yeah sorry I just feel awkward I should have changed, I'll let you work on this while I go change." She ran upstairs without a glance back.

She closed her door and leaned against it, shoving her hand through her almost dry hair, _get a hold of yourself Katherine, just because you haven't had a man in a while doesn't mean you need to jump the next male you see, even though he is an extremely handsome young man, he's a kid for god sakes. _

Preston worked on the loose cupboard all the while his mind wandered to the woman upstairs. She was beautiful, he'd never seen it before, but wow he couldn't stop seeing it now. He now understood what Porter saw in older women. As he continued working he tried to think of disgusting things in order to keep the lil man in his pants down.

All the disgusting thoughts he'd mustered up disappeared the minute Mrs. Mayfair stepped back into the kitchen. Her jeans clung to every curve and the shirt; the red shirt cupped her breasts and pressed them against the fabric as if they were screaming to be released. Oh how he'd love to release them. _So much more beautiful and classy than the hooker skin and bones girls at college, _he thought.

He quickly jumped up, "I….uh….I'm finished Mrs. Mayfair."

"Great! Now I just need some help lifting a few boxes onto the shelves in the garage then you can leave," she smiled and walked toward the garage, quickly throwing a glance over her shoulder she added, "Oh and Preston, stop calling me Mrs. Mayfair….it makes me sound so…old, my name is Katherine."

"Um….ok Mrs…I mean…..Katherine." He followed her to the garage.

"Here they are," she pointed to three big boxes on the garage floor, "They have to go up here," she said as she began to lift one and raise it above her head.

Katherine's arms began shaking as the box seemed to get heavier as she raised it higher, "Oh shit," she groaned as it began to slip.

The next thing she felt was Preston pressed against her, arms above her head lifting the weight of the box from her quivering hands, "Don't worry, I've got it Katherine." His breath was warm against the top of her head. She wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

She slowly turned and peered up at him, "I…..uh…..thanks." she stuttered and quickly ducked out from under his arms.

"I um….have to make a phone call," she lied and turned toward the door, "you can leave when you're finished lifting those boxes….thanks Preston."

Preston finally let out a breath when she was out of sight. The pulse in his pants subsided as he continued putting the boxes on the shelves.

He let himself out the garage door when he'd finished. Walking across the street he couldn't shake the excitement building up inside him at the thought of seeing her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Preston let himself into their bedroom and plopped down on the chair in front of his computer.

"Hey man, how'd the torture go?" Porter smacked him on the arm.

Preston rolled his eyes; he didn't feel like dealing with Porter's smart-ass attitude right now, all he could think about was Mrs….um…Katherine. "It was fine, just had to fix a cupboard and lift some boxes, no big deal."

"So how was the slave driver? She hafta snap her whip on ya a couple times?" he chuckled.

Preston whipped around in his chair, eyes blazing, "Dude….shut the fuck up….she's not like that…..she's actually a really great woman."

Porter stepped back smirking, hands in the air, "Whoa man sorry, ooohhhh hit a nerve on that one, didn't realize ya had a soft spot for her."

"I….I don't, just leave it alone, I have homework to do." He turned back around and began typing on his keyboard.

He checked his email before attacking the pile of homework he had. 3 e-mails. _Ugh shit, of course_ he thought to himself as he read the name of the sender, all three from the same person, Kaylie Smit.

"Good lord why doesn't she leave me alone?" he mumbled.

"Who man?" Porter asked from the giant bean bag in the corner of their room.

"Oh…..just this girl from school…..she's in my psych class and she sorta wants me." Preston said deleting the emails without reading them.

"Who? Do I know her?" Porter asked, always interested in anything dealing with the opposite sex.

"I dunno….Kaylie Smit."

"D-u-ude she's hot, I'd definitely hit that man, she's fine." Porter threw his fist up in the air as if in victory.

"Yeah she's cute I guess…..but sorta dumb…that's just not hot man…..I guess I like someone more classy, older, and experienced." Preston said without thinking.

Silence….

"HOLY FUCK…d-u-u-ude NO WAY man…you want her…Holy crap I can't believe I was so dumb and didn't see it…..no wonder you were sticking up for her so much…oh my god…..hahahahaha." Porter stood up clutching his stomach in laughter, eyes wide. He'd figured it out.

"I don't want Kaylie…..?" Preston said annoyed.

"No I know….I'm not talkin' bout her man…..you wanna do Mayfair!" Porter grinned.

"W-w-what? What the fuck are you talkin' bout man?" Preston stuttered.

"Oh my god dude stop playin'…..I can tell…..we're twins remember and you lie like shit…..don't worry 'bout it man…..she's smokin' hot!" Porter smacked him on the back as if patting him for good behavior.

"B-but…..shit…..you're right…..I do feel something for her…..but man you gotta help me…..what do I do?" Preston asked, usually Porter was the twin that relied on Preston for help getting out of shit.

"Ok well you already know how I feel about older women…..so…go for it man….seriously if you feel something…go get it!" Porter said seriously, he was so proud of his brother at this moment. _Damn he's finally gonna get laid, 'bout time._

"Well….like what do I do? I don't know if she feels anything?" Preston glanced helplessly up at his brother.

"Well…..I'm going to help you…..that's what brother's are for…..right?" Porter said hugging his twin.

The next day…

The twins got home from school that day around the same time.

"Ok dude now remember what I told you to do?" Porter asked giving Preston the thumbs up.

"Yep."

"Ok then go get her!" Porter grinned as Preston walked out the door.

Preston all but ran across the street in excitement to see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine opened the door a few minutes after she heard the knock. A smile lit her face as she saw Preston standing there.

"Well hello Preston, how are you? I've got lots for you to do today!" She smiled.

"Hi Mrs….um…Katherine, I'm great, sounds good." He grinned.

"We're going to paint Dylan's old room today." She said leading him up the steps.

Preston's eyes roamed to the curve of her ass in the tight, ripped jeans she was wearing. Hot. And that tight little white t-shirt….already covered in paint splotches. _God this is a real woman!_

"Oh um…Katherine I didn't exactly wear a paint shirt…..do you have an old one of Adam's or something?" he asked.

"Oh yes, of course I totally forgot about that, follow me." She led him to the bedroom. She dug in the bottom drawer and pulled out an old college T-shirt of Adam's, one that she loved to just wear with nothing else, one that she'd sneakily kept when he moved out.

"Here try this." She held it out to Preston.

She turned so he could remove his shirt and put the old one on. As he was pulling the shirt over his head he didn't notice Katherine peeking back over her shoulder. _Oh my god_ he was definitely one of those college boys that worked out she decided. He had a six pack, smooth chest, and his arms, _oh yum_ his arms were ripped. Her mouth went dry and she imagined running her tongue over his smooth skin. _Katherine get a hold of yourself, it's never gonna happen. _

Once in the room, she showed him the long paint roller he was to use to get all the way up to the ceiling since he was tall enough, she told him she'd do the edges. They began putting the light aqua blue paint on the walls. This was going to be Katherine's 'play' room, the room where she'd keep all her hobbies, her art hobby, her computer, her scrapbooking stuff, and any other fun little things she enjoyed.

Katherine bent down to paint along the wood on the bottom of the wall. Preston's eyes followed.

"So Preston, what do you go to school for?" Katherine asked starting conversation.

"Well right now I'm majoring in Law with a minor in business." He said thrusting the roller up toward the ceiling leaving a bright stripe of blue on the white wall.

_Wow smart kid….that's a turn on_ "Wow that's impressive! So I bet there's lots of cute little college girls falling all over you." She smiled and winked over her shoulder at him, a little jealous at the thought of him being with someone. _Katherine come on what the hell...grow up. _

Preston chuckled, all the while wishing she were falling all over him, "Actually there are some cute girls just not what I'm looking for. I like someone a little more…you know…..experienced in life, most of those girls are too…..too…..immature for my liking."

Katherine smiled to the wall, _good answer_, "Aha….so you like older women then, huh?" she chuckled.

His smile faded and he seemed to peer right through to her soul, "Yes I do," he said with lust filled eyes.

Katherine chocked and coughed, "Oh um…..interesting." she turned back to painting the wall hoping to drop the subject now.

She jumped when she heard his low voice right behind her, "So what about you, you seeing anyone since Adam left?"

She slowly turned and peered up at him, she could smell his cologne, "I….uh…no I'm ….alone."

The minute the words _alone_ left her mouth, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft ones. The kiss never made it further than lip contact.

Katherine quickly pushed away and looked down.

"Katherine….I'm…..I'm sorry I just….I don't know what came over me….you're just a very attractive woman and…..oh god….I'm sorry." The words stumbled out of Preston's mouth.

"It's …..it's ok Preston, just don't let it happen again." She whispered, "We can stop for the day, I've got to get ready for Bree's party tonight."

"Ok…..yeah…..I'm really sorry Katherine…do you still want me to come by tomorrow?" He asked ashamed of his actions.

She turned and smiled gently, "Of course."

Preston grabbed his shirt and began walking out the door.

"Oh Preston." Katherine called nervously after him.

He turned.

"I um….I actually graduated with a degree in business so if you ever need help with anything I can be of some assistance?" She said softly.

"Um…yeah that'd be great, I actually do have a paper coming up that I wouldn't mind help with." He said smiling at the fact she wasn't angry with him.

She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Well here's my e-mail address, also MSN if you have any questions." _Katherine what the hell are you doing, you're playing with fire you fool, stop or you'll get burned. _


	5. Chapter 5

Preston slammed his bedroom door and immediately raced to his computer frantically punching at the keys.

Porter looked up from the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition magazine he was drooling over. "Sooooooo dude how'd it go…..did you just dive in for a kiss like I told ya too?"

Preston half smiled at him, "Um yeah I did, but that didn't turn out as well as planned."

"No? What happened?"

Preston told Porter the whole story from the minute he stepped into her house to the minute he left. Porter's eyes were wide and he snapped his gum, "Dude even though the kiss didn't work as good as planned you got her fuckin MSN…that says somethin' man that really says somethin'…..that totally means she's nervous but wants something to happen…..you're gonna MSN her right…..tell me you're gonna MSN her dude."

"Yeah of course I am." Preston grinned and turned to continue adding her address to his MSN contact list.

"Soooooo what was it like?" Porter pressed on.

"What?" Preston asked confused.

"Kissing her?"

"Well I don't know, it was a small kiss, but…ya know…..hot…..she's so soft….and oh my god man she smelled so amazing…..so amazing." He smiled shaking his head.

"Boys," Lynette yelled up the stairs, "Don't forget Bree's party….we are leaving in ½ hour so hurry up."

"Oh shit, I forgot 'bout that damn party." Porter grumbled.

"Ooooohhh I didn't, I can't wait." Preston jumped up and headed to the closet.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Katherine will be there, most likely looking gorgeous and I want to see her," he grinned as he pulled a white button up 7 diamond shirt with a black/gray design on it out of the closet.

Preston anxiously glanced around Bree's house at all the mingling guests, no Katherine. He threw back a glass of champagne, that's one thing he loved about these parties, they got to drink.

Finally 15 minutes later Bree opened the door and ushered Katherine in. Preston couldn't believe his eyes, he knew she'd be beautiful but wow, this was unlike anything he'd imagined. She was wearing a knee length red dress, low cut that cupped her breasts beautifully, thin little red straps holding it up, and when she moved it swayed slightly around her gorgeous legs, a pair of goldish/silver heels were on her feet.

She made her way around the room saying "Hello" to everyone, all too aware of the young man standing in the corner watching her every move.

She finally stepped next to Preston, "Hi Preston, how are you?" Her eyes traveled his body, _mmmm slightly faded jeans, classy black shoes, and a delicious looking white button up shirt, god he looks good._

"I'm fine Katherine, how are you?"

"I'm great, I'd better mingle though, have fun." She smiled at him before walking away.

Throughout the night they kept stealing glances at each other. He watched her sexy red lips close around the rim of the champagne glass, watched her tip her head back allowing the liquid to travel down her throat, and watched her swallow every last drop, her smooth throat looked so kissable. She watched him watch her, his eyes burning into her making her feel as if she were on fire, she glanced at his chest through the open top buttons on his shirt, she wanted to run her hands over his toned body.

A few hours and a couple champagne bottles later everyone was laughing and feeling a bit tipsy. Katherine stepped outside for a breath of fresh air as the champagne started to cloud her vision. She heard a door slam and someone step outside behind her. She turned and came face to face with Preston.

"Oooooh Preston you startled me." She giggled and started to sway from too much alcohol.

Preston reached around her to steady her swaying body, "Are you ok Katherine? Would you like me to walk you back?"

"Oh Preston I'm fine, but yes that would be sweet of you to help me back." She slurred.

He hooked his arm around her slender waist, feeling his body react to her soft curves, _damn these teenage hormones_. She laid her head on his shoulder as he carefully helped her across the street to her house. When they reached the door she fumbled with her keys as she tried to jam the key into the lock.

"Fuck!" She swore as it wouldn't go in.

"Here let me help you." Preston covered her hand with his own helping her guide the key into the lock. The door popped open and the two stumbled inside.

Katherine peered up at him with glazed eyes, "Thank you Preston." She said softly before leaning up on her tiptoes to place a tiny kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered there for longer than appropriate for a cheek kiss. Preston knew that if he wanted to he could have her right now, but no matter how much he wanted her there was so way he was going to be that guy, the guy that takes advantage of an intoxicated woman. He cared for her too much to do that.

"Well you'd better get to sleep now Katherine, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Preston said and turned to head out the door.

Katherine burst into tears the minute the door closed, _why didn't he make a move, what the hell am I doing? Why can't I control this? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

She finally dragged her tired, intoxicated body up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned the knob in the shower on before standing in front of the mirror to examine herself. She stared long and hard into the mirror in hopes of seeing right through to her sick twisted mind, the mind that was allowing her to have these extremely wrong thoughts about a boy, her eyes filled up with tears from being opened to long. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, welcoming the blast of warm water that hit her skin. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body over and over and over again hoping to rid herself of the dirty feeling.

When she stepped out of the shower she was surprised at how awake she was, the shower had definitely worked its magic, she figured since it was only 11:00 p.m. she would stay awake a while longer, after all it was Saturday tomorrow, which meant sleeping in.

She wrapped a towel around her wet hair, tied her robe, and padded in her slippers over to her computer. She turned the computer on, which automatically signed her into MSN, which she only used to keep in contact with Dylan, but this time she noticed a little message saying ps_hoops would like to be your friend, do you accept? She clicked ok.

Preston was sitting by his computer chatting to school buddies when a new name popped up on the 'signed on' list. Kmayfair . Preston's hands immediately clammed up and he slowly brought the mouse clicker over the little green MSN man beside her name and clicked on it brining up a separate chat window.

Ps_hoops: Katherine?

Kmayfair: Yes, is this Preston?

Ps_hoops: Hi! Yeah it's me, you should be sleeping! ;-)

Kmayfair: Yes sir….haha…..I took a shower and can't sleep now.

Preston's mind immediately wandered into the shower she was in, he could just see her rubbing soap over her body….._ok Preston stop or you'll be taking a cold shower!_

Ps_hoops: Oh I see…..gr8 we can chat then?

Kmayfair: I suppose we can

Ps_hoops: k so what r u up 2 2morrow?

Kmayfair: most likely sleeping in, probably painting more, u?

Ps_hoops: I c…I have some homework to do but then I could come over early to help you paint?

Kmayfair: Oh it's no big deal you don't have too

Ps_hoops: I want too

Kmayfair: Oh ok then …sure come over whenever

Ps_hoops: Ok…..hey about the other day….i'm really sorry again…..please don't get the impression that I'm like that all the time

Ps_hoops: Katherine? U there yet?

Kmayfair: yes

Ps_hoops: oh ok, well sorry

Kmayfair: Preston…..you don't have to be sorry

Ps_hoops: well I am….i just don't want u 2 get the wrong impression of me

Kmayfair: Preston don't beat yourself up over this….if anyone should be sorry it's me

Ps_hoops: Why would u be sorry?

Kmayfair: Because Preston I didn't want to pull away….I enjoyed it….that's why

_Fuck Katherine what were you thinking_, she stared at the words she'd just typed on the screen, there was no backing out of this now.

Preston's hands froze above the keyboard, he couldn't believe what he read, was that really her typing or just the alcohol taking over her mind, whatever it was he wasn't going to let this chance pass by.

Ps_hoops: You did? Y didn't u kiss me back then?

Kmayfair: Preston seriously? I'm your mother's age…..it'd be considered rape

Ps_hoops: J I'm 18…..and I don't care about age…..I find you extremely attractive

Kmayfair: Ok wow…..I know I'm going to regret this whole conversation when I'm sober

Ps_hoops: Well then let's make it a worthwhile one then J

Kmayfair: Ok just because you made me laugh …I have a question…..if you're so attracted to me then why didn't you take advantage of the drunken situation when you helped me home tonight?

Ps_hoops: Because I'm not that guy….I don't take advantage of woman

Kmayfair: hmmm good answer…you gained points on that one J

Ps_hoops: I would like to kiss you again though

Kmayfair: What would you have done if I were sober?

Ps_hoops: I would have kissed you

Kmayfair: how? Explain ;-)

Ps_hoops: Well…I would have tilted your head up to mine and pressed my lips against yours

Kmayfair: That's it?

Ps_hoops: Yeah….that's how ya kiss?

Kmayfair: I know silly but …..haven't you ever had MSN sex?

Ps_hoops: no…..:-(

Kmayfair: Oh I'm sorry I should go….goodnight Preston…..see you tomorrow for painting.

Ps_hoops: Wait…don't go….why?

Kmayfair: Preston think about it…..the age difference….everything about it is wrong…..now good night.

Katherine quickly signed off and headed to her bedroom.

Ps_hoops: Katherine can we talk about this?

Preston sent the message but received a red message saying "This user is no longer online your message has not been sent."

"SHIT," he slammed his fist into the table.

"Dude," Porter called from his bed, where he'd been watching a movie on his laptop, "What's up man?"

Preston quickly told him everything that had happened with Katherine from walking her home to the whole MSN conversation.

"Well you've got an in!" Porter grinned.

"What are you talking about, she said no," Preston said.

"Yeah but dude she also said she wanted to kiss you, that just means she is trying to fight it but can't, just put the moves on her now, she won't resist."

Katherine crawled into her bed, she imagined what it would have been like if Preston had kissed her, she imagined his hands roaming her body, his mouth covering every inch of her, she slightly spread her legs, and her own hand traveled between her legs as images of Preston took over her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Katherine finally dragged herself out of bed at noon, sucked back a few Tylenol to subside the pounding hangover she had, and hopped into the shower. Once again the shower revitalized her and she was ready to take on the day. She dressed in a pair of ripped shorts and another one of Adam's old t-shirts that she had kept and began painting.

At 2:00 p.m. she heard a knock on the door, she had just finished all the edges and was now ready to start on the second coat.

Katherine opened the door to Preston Scavo, dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, revealing his impressive arms. She could see he was embarrassed by their conversation last night by the way he had his hands shoved in his pockets and was having a very hard time making eye contact with her. Katherine decided just to leave it alone in hopes that they could just work together today without bringing any of it up.

"Hi Preston, I'm just about to start on the second coat, you're just in time," She smiled and let him in.

He followed her upstairs and the two began painting in silence, a thick cloud of tension filling the room. They painted for a while, neither one daring to bring up the elephant in the room.

Preston peeked over at Katherine who was standing on a chair, leaning up on her tiptoes to paint the edges by the ceiling. He watched as her already teeny-tiny shorts rode up even higher, the curve of her bum peeking ever so slightly out the bottom. _Shit she's even sexy in a baggy t-shirt and shorts._

After putting the second coat of blue paint on one wall he decided he couldn't handle it any longer and now was the time to make his move.

Katherine, with her back to him, was putting a second coat along the door frame.

Preston snuck up behind her, reached around and pulled the paintbrush from her hands letting it drop to the tarp covering the carpet, blue paint spattering her leg on the way down, he spun her around and before she could protest, pressed his lips to hers.

He slowly backed her against the dry wall, his tongue tracing her lips begging for access into her mouth. Katherine's hands wound in his shirt pulling him closer as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue inside. She moaned as their tongues collided and dueled for entrance into each other's mouths. _God he's a good kisser, good body, good kisser, mmmmm_, she moaned. Preston brought his hand up behind her neck pulling her head deeper into the kiss; he tasted and explored every inch of her hot mouth. She was delicious. This was a kiss, this woman certainly knew what she was doing, unlike a lot of the young college girls, this was a mouth that could do unspeakable things to a man.

Katherine was very much enjoying what his mouth was doing to hers; she couldn't wait to see what that mouth could do elsewhere. Her hands slid up under his shirt, she moaned as they came in contact with his smooth, tight muscles, she could feel his stomach quivering. Preston groaned as she slid her hands around to his back pulling his body toward hers, she arched her body off the wall to meet his. The feeling of her small body pressed against his almost made him come already.

Katherine broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips collided once again in another heated kiss until Katherine pulled back and moved her mouth down to his chest, _so smooth_; she kissed his chest and lightly bit it causing Preston to groan loudly. Preston almost passed out when her hands moved down to cup him through his jeans. Katherine smiled against his chest as his jean-covered erection filled her hand, she could tell he was big. Her hands made their way to the button on his jeans and just as she popped it open Preston stuttered, "I…..I'm a virgin."

Katherine's hands stilled and she looked up at him. "You are? But you're a guy? And your 18! How?"

"I…..I don't know, I've had plenty of chances I've just never liked the girls that much."

"But still, guys don't usually care about 'liking' the girl, all they want is pussy no matter where it comes from." She said, still in shock over his revelation.

Preston got even harder just hearing the word 'pussy' from between her beautiful red lips.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know so I don't make a complete fool out of myself when I don't know exactly what to do." He mumbled.

Katherine pressed her legs together to lessen the pounding between them, the minute he'd said he was a virgin she began dripping.

A slow wicked smile crossed her face, "I do believe I could make a very good teacher." She whispered huskily, grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. _God she has such a sexy voice, everything about her is so damn sexy,_ he thought.

She stood in front of the bed while he stood by the door. Her eyes locked onto his, "Preston….do you masturbate?"

His face turned red at the question and she smiled at how nervous he was. "I…..um…..yes I do."

"Mmmmm," Katherine pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor leaving her clad only in cut off shorts and a red lacy bra. Preston's mouth went dry at the sight, her perfect breasts were on the verge of spilling over the lace and he just wanted to touch them. He lost all sense of control when she licked her lips and said, "I touched myself last night, thinking of you."

In 2 seconds flat Preston had Katherine pinned to the bed beneath him, his mouth hungrily devouring hers. "You…*kiss*….really….*kiss*…touched…*kiss*…..yourself?" Preston asked shakily between kisses.

"Yes," Katherine murmured, "but we'll discuss that later, right now I want you to touch me." She arched her back off the bed towards Preston's body, her lacy bra covered breasts rubbing sensuously against his hard chest, eliciting moans from both parties.

Preston's brought his hand up to cup Katherine's breast, he had large hands and yet her breasts filled them perfectly. He groaned into Katherine's mouth as he lightly squeezed her breasts, they were so soft. His hands slipped behind her to undo her bra, he grunted in frustration as the clasp wouldn't budge, _why the hell does this look so easy in movies_.

Katherine sat up resting on her elbows, grinning at him, "Here let me help you," she said reaching behind her own back to undo the clasp. The red lace slid slowly down her breasts, she moaned as it rubbed over her nipples and Preston watched, and she pulled the straps over her arms to discard it onto the floor. Preston's eyes bulged as her breasts popped free from their confines.

Neither one moved for what seemed like an eternity, Katherine was lying back on her elbows, breasts jutting into the air while waiting in anticipation for Preston to make a move. As much as he would have loved to make a move he was frozen in place unable to remove his eyes from the delicious globes of pale skin calling to him, he ached to touch them, but he was unsure of what to do, he wanted to please her, he was nervous, afraid that he wouldn't be able to please a woman like her.

"Touch them," Katherine commanded thrusting her breasts up toward him. Her eyes blazing as she watched his hand descend on one of them, his thumb flicking ever so lightly over her nipple causing it to shrink up into a tight bud. Preston's heart was working overtime pumping blood through his aroused body.

"Mmmmm," Katherine moaned, "Suck on them Preston, please, suck on them."

Preston's head swooped down to take one of the hardened buds into his mouth. Katherine closed her eyes and whimpered as his warm, wet mouth closed over her nipple, she felt a tug in her core, every suck, every lick sent a shiver down between her legs. She needed Preston between her legs, needed that ache taken away.

"Ready to learn more?" She asked huskily.

"Yes please," Preston lifted his head from her breasts with a sexy grin plastered to his face, not that he wasn't enjoying her breasts, because he was, he was enjoying them immensely, he just couldn't wait to see what lay under those adorable shorts of hers.

Preston loosened the button and slid her shorts slowly down her legs, pressing kisses along the smooth skin as he went. "mmmmm," Katherine moaned and spread her legs the second her shorts dropped to the floor. With one finger Preston pulled the red panties down to join the shorts on the floor.

He stopped and sat up.

Mrs. Mayfair was lying naked beneath him, his neighbor, his mother's friend, a beautiful, sexy woman. Her body was perfect, unlike anything he'd ever imagined. His eyes roamed her body, over the curve of her perfect round breasts tipped with little pink buds, along the flat plains of her stomach to the perfectly trimmed line of hair, almost as if in the shape of an arrow pointing to the treasure below, and down her smooth long legs. She certainly didn't look like she was his mother's age, she was more beautiful and perfect than any of the girls his age.

"Fuck me Preston, I want to feel you inside me," she moaned and spread her legs even further. "Give me your hand." She commanded.

Katherine pulled Preston's hand up to her mouth and sucked two fingers in wetting them thoroughly; giving him a preview of what another part of her body would be doing to them in just a bit. "Nnnghnn," Preston groaned as she suckled on his fingers.

"Now touch me," she led his hand down her body and placed it between her thighs, leaning back on her elbows she waited for him to continue.

Preston looked down at the spot his hand was about to touch, sure he'd seen plenty of playboy magazines but those women couldn't come close to comparing to the beauty between Katherine's legs. He slipped his middle finger between Katherine's wet folds, his erection pressed painfully against his jeans as he felt the effect he was having on her. Katherine whimpered as his finger slipped in all the way to the knuckle. "MMmmm add another one."

Preston slipped his ring finger in alongside the middle finger, "Oh god Katherine, you're so tight." He groaned pushing his fingers in till they could go no further. "And so wet."

"Stretch me Preston, fuck me with your fingers," Katherine moaned thrusting her hips toward his pumping fingers.

"Isn't learning fun?" she grinned sexily, "Now taste me…I want you to taste my pussy Preston, I'm wet for you."

"Oh god, I hope you realize how fucking hot it is when you talk like that," He growled as he dipped his head between her legs. His tongue licked Katherine's wet folds. She was about to tell him where to go next when he read her mind and began sucking on her clit, switching between sucking hard and licking. Preston surprised Katherine by taking control and pushing his two fingers deep inside her once again while his mouth was attached to her throbbing clit.

Katherine fell from her elbows, her head hitting the soft pillows as she squealed in pleasure. Preston's large fingers filled her up, while his mouth worked magic on her clit. Katherine was writhing beneath him when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and crawled up her body. Katherine's eyes whipped open and she started to protest, "Whhaa…."

Preston shushed her, "Shhhhhh….now it's your turn to taste." He brought his dripping fingers to her mouth, her tongue darted out to lick his finger as she tasted herself on them. Preston began licking as well and soon their tongues were dueling as they cleaned his fingers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue and swirling her juices around between their mouths.

Preston scooted down between Katherine's spread legs once again and buried his tongue deep inside her, licking her from the inside, tasting every delicious wet inch of her. Katherine wound her hands in the sheets, "Preston….inside me …..NOW," she breathed.

Preston peeked up from between her legs, "But your pussy is so delicious Katherine, I don't want to stop eating it."

Katherine moaned in excitement at how confident and sexy he'd become in the last few minutes.

Preston continued licking Katherine as he unbuttoned his pants and shoved them along with his boxers down. He sat up and without warning plunged his throbbing erection into Katherine.

"Holy FUCKKKKK," she screamed as she took every inch of him, stretching and filling her completely.

"MMMMmmmm Katherine you're so so so wet," Preston murmured thrusting in and out of her.

Katherine wrapped her legs tightly around his thrusting hips pulling him even deeper, "Mmmmmm call me Mrs. Mayfair and fuck me hard."

"Mmm Mrs. Mayfair you're so fucking hot, and tight, and wet."

The pressure built up inside Katherine was threatening to burst, one more thrust and she knew she'd be seeing stars and planets and whatever else was floating around in the universe.

"," she murmured between short labored breaths. It had been a long time since a man had been so fully inside her, she felt dirty and she loved it.

Preston felt her walls closing in around him, pressing on him, coaxing him to explode. They came together, clinging to each other as their orgasms took over their bodies. They shook and shuddered together, Katherine screaming "ohmygodohmygodohmygod." And Preston groaning, " . ."

They lay spent in each other's arms, gasping for breath, their body's slick with sweat sticking together.

What a way to spend a Saturday afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

On Sunday Preston had to spend the day with his family and couldn't find a way to get out of the house to sneak over to Katherine's. All he could think about was being inside her, he wanted that again, he wanted to taste her, touch her, fuck her, and hold her. He couldn't shake her intoxicating smell from his mind. He'd tried to bail out of the house a couple times with the help of Porter but Lynette always stopped him saying, "Preston you know Sunday's are family time, now just chill you can handle ONE day of not going out, what's with you anyway," she crossed her arms peering at him, "You've been acting really weird."

Katherine spent the day at church, sitting in the bench, looking every bit an honest, innocent church-goer. She sat facing the preacher, face turned up toward him in a position convincing others that she was listening intently, when really her mind was swirling with images of the day before, Preston's fingers buried deep inside her, his mouth sucking her breasts, the bulge in his jeans, and her favorite part…the way he came groaning "Mrs. Mayfair." If the regular church-goers could see inside Katherine Mayfair's head at that moment they would have died on spot or tried to beat the devil out of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to see Preston today but she had big plans for Monday.

It was Monday morning and the ladies of Wisteria Lane were getting together at Lynette's house for poker this week.

As Katherine walked up the Scavo's driveway she noticed Preston's car, a spark of excitement raced through her body at the thought of seeing him. She felt like a giddy teenager again. Just the thought of having a young man so interested in her made her feel years younger.

The women sat around Lynette's table playing poker and gossiping about anyone and everyone. No one noticed the extra glow that had taken over Katherine's face; the glow only apparent on the face of a well-fucked woman. After a few rounds, Gabby was winning and giggling uncontrollably, Lynette was passing out coffee, Bree was passing out her delicious lemon meringue pie, Susan was whining about men, and Katherine was trying her best to press her legs together to suppress the desire building there as she thought of Preston upstairs…..alone….in his room.

Katherine stood up, held her stomach and said, "Oh my, that omelet I had this morning is sure going right through me, I might be a while." She said as she headed off toward the bathroom.

"Oh gross!" Gabby scrunched up her nose.

"TMI Kath, TMI," Lynette laughed waving her toward the bathroom.

Katherine peeked around the corner until the women had their noses buried in their cards again, then quietly snuck upstairs. She peeked in each of the doors in attempt to find the twin's room. She knew he'd be alone because Porter had class that morning.

Finally she slowly opened the last door and saw Preston sitting by the computer, earphones in, typing a paper. She snuck in, tiptoeing up behind him. Katherine snaked her arms around his neck, pushed his earphones aside, and sucked his earlobe sensuously into her mouth, moaning into his ear, "Surprise big boy."

Preston jumped as Katherine sucked his earlobe in, "Oh my god, Katherine, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised she was in his room, surprised but extremely happy. His eyes traveled her body; she was wearing her signature pencil skirt and a rich blue, low-cut blouse. [i]Perfect.[/i]

Katherine wound her hands in Preston's shirt pulling him up from his chair, "I'm supposed to be playing poker so I only have a few minutes," she kissed him, "think you can be fast?" her hands were already tearing at his clothes.

"Oh god Mrs. Mayfair do you have to ask? I could fuck you anytime, anywhere, any speed!" He moaned lifting her skirt overly pleased to find no panties blocking his new favorite hang out place.

"MMmmmmmm Preston fuck me, fuck me hard." Katherine moaned her mouth attacking his in a wildly heated kiss.

Preston swiftly lifted Katherine onto the desk beside his computer; he dropped his jeans as she wrapped her legs around him. Preston thrust into Katherine filling her completely. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out as he pounded into her. The computer table rattled pens and papers falling to the floor, the desk slammed against the wall. Katherine whimpered as she felt herself close, Preston groaned as he felt her walls squeezing him. He suckled on her neck, she was delicious, and he wanted to suck on her like a lollipop.

"Preston, Preston, Preston, fuck me, fuck me, oh god fuck me so hard, I love it." Katherine whimpered into his ear.

"Mrs. Mayfair you are so fucking tight." He groaned into her neck.

"Aaaaahhhh mmmmm does fucking me with your mother right downstairs excite you?" she whispered huskily.

"oh god yes," he moaned ramming deeper into her, their bodies smacking together, Katherine clutching the corners of the desk.

They came together moaning into each other's mouths and not a second too soon. Lynette pounded on the door, "Preston are you ok in there? I heard some thumping? What are you doing?"

Still buried deep in Katherine Preston shakily answered, "Um…..yeah I'm fine mom…..just dropped some books, I'm fine."

"Well…..um ok… you'd better get going you have class in a half hour." She said heading back down to her poker guests.

Katherine burst into giggles, "Hmmm yes mr. you'd better get to class."

Preston kissed the giggles right off her pretty red lips, "Shhhhhh I'm going to try to come over tonight ok, I want to fuck you more and more and more."

Katherine hopped off the desk and smoothed her skirt down kissing Preston all the way to the door, "Shit I've got to go, supposedly I've been in the bathroom for the last 15 minutes." She giggled and hurried out the door.

"Wow Katherine are you ok, you look really flushed?" "Bree asked when Katherine finally re-appeared in the kitchen.

Katherine nervously giggled, "Um yes I'm fine, just not feeling the best at the moment, I'm probably going to head home."

Katherine didn't realize the women had been talking about her while she was gone, she didn't know they all felt sorry for her, sorry that Adam had left her, sorry that she'd been alone for quite some time now, little did they know she was getting some of the best sex of her life.

Lynette walked Katherine to the door, "Katherine I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" The women had been talking about inviting Katherine over to their places more often so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

Excitement bubbled up inside Katherine at the thought of eating dinner there tonight and getting to spend some time with Preston, though it would be harder with the whole family around.

"Thank you Lynette, I'd love too." She smiled, a smile that hid so many things.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Katherine spent extra time on her hair, fluffing and poking and spraying and combing, even though she knew Preston would want her no matter how she looked, she just enjoyed finally having someone to impress again. There was something different about Preston though, different than all the men she'd had. The way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she were a goddess, someone he was meant to bow too; he looked at her with a deep respect unlike any of the men she'd been with. Sure right now their relationship was strictly physical, sex here, there, and everywhere, anytime, anyplace, and anywhere, but she knew that if she told him no and just wanted to be held he would respect that and want to hold her, unlike the other men who wanted sex and if they didn't get it they didn't want her. She couldn't contain her excitement as she pulled on the blue and white sundress she'd bought that day, she knew they most likely wouldn't be able to sneak away and do the nasty but oh my god she could have so much fun torturing him tonight.

Preston frantically searched his closet, throwing shirts over his shoulder onto his bed. "Now I know what women feel like," he grumbled to himself as shirt after shirt hit the bed in distaste. He had to look good for her, I mean she was a woman who could get any man she wanted, but here she was screwing him, yep, he had to look good. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt with a design on that hugged his muscles.

"Hi Katherine, wow you look stunning," Lynette smiled at her friend as she let her in.

"Kids," Lynette yelled up the stairs, "Time to eat!" The kids came barreling down the stairs, Preston swaggering slowly behind the rest.

"Hi Mrs. Mayfair," they said as they raced past her to the kitchen table. Lynette turned to follow scolding Parker for shoving Penny. Preston took this time to give 'Mrs. Mayfair' a welcome of his own. "Well hello there Mrs. Mayfair," he smiled sexily as he slipped his hand behind her to pinch her bum, "You look ravishing tonight!"

Katherine moaned lightly as his hand cupped her bum, "Well thank you Preston, you clean up pretty well yourself." She smiled. The two quickly made their way to the kitchen in order to avoid suspicion.

"Wow, it smells delicious Lynette," Katherine moaned lightly as the glorious smell of pasta filled her nostrils. She took a seat on the opposite side of the table as Preston and noticing the empty chair beside her asked, "Where's Tom?" Lynette's face fell at the mention of his name, "He's um….working late." The tone of her voice warning Katherine to drop the subject. Penny piped up, "Yeah Dad's always working late." Tension filled the air. "Anyway," Katherine piped up cheerfully, "How's school going for you all?"

Penny began ranting about some girl named Maggie who was trying to steal her boyfriend. Lynette chuckled, "Aah young love." She began dishing pasta onto everyone's plates then asked, "What about you Porter and Preston, any love interests." Porter wasn't about to say anything because he'd sneakily been seeing Anne and only Preston knew. Preston knew Lynette would start grilling Porter on the subject so he decided to take the heat off his twin. "Well, I've sorta been hanging around this one girl," his eyes trailed to Katherine. He let out a yelp, "OWww," when her shoe connected with his shin under the table. "What's wrong?" Lynette asked looking at her son oddly. "Um….nothing….I just hit my knee." He grumbled.

"So tell me about this girl," Lynette said excitedly digging into her pasta.

"Yes Preston," Katherine plastered on a fake smile, "Please tell us about this girl."

"Preston's got a guuuurlfriend, Preston's got a guuuuurlfriend," Penny chanted, pulling faces at her older brother.

"Well I dunno, she's just amazing I guess, she's unlike anyone I've ever met," He looked down at his plate moving the pasta around on it with his fork, "She's beautiful and classy and smart….really smart," he looked up at Katherine, "and I'm so happy to have met her."

Katherine's mind was swirling with images of the things she wanted to do to him right now, things like ripping his clothes off and making sweet passionate love to him or…..wait…maybe that was the only image floating around in her mind at that moment. Lynette was staring at him, her eyes glistening as she listened to her son say the sweetest most caring things about a girl he liked, in her mind she was planning their wedding already, of course she did think the girl was Preston's age and not her own best friend.

"Dude, that's pretty cheesy." Porter laughed.

All of a sudden Preston let out a cough, his face turning beat red. "Preston are you ok?" Lynette asked worriedly, immediately thinking he was choking on some pasta, little did she know his coughing was a cover up of the shock he really felt. Katherine had slipped her shoe off and was slowly, sensuously rubbing her foot up Preston's leg and between his thighs coming dangerously close to the growing bulge in his jeans. Katherine continued to smile seductively across the table while twirling noodles around her fork.

"Um…..I'm fine….just ….uh…..got a noodle stuck." Preston lied, grabbing Katherine's foot under the table. Turning the tables on her Preston began massaging Kath's foot with his hand, he knew how much she loved foot massages and knew hot much it made her want to moan. _Oh my god that feels amazing, _Kath thought squirming in her seat, she tried to pull her foot back as a moan threatened to escape her mouth.

Too late, the moan escaped.

"Mrs. Mayfair, are you ok?" Parker asked, he'd had his eyes glued to her the minute she'd stepped in the door. Everyone knew Parker Scavo had a massive little boy crush on Katherine Mayfair and they all thought it was so adorable. No one knew that his older brother was actually fucking Mrs. Mayfair, they might not find that quite so adorable.

As if by E.S.P. Porter knew what was going on under the table. He could tell by the orgasmic look on Katherine's face and he could see Preston's arm muscles flexing, which told him his hand was definitely not just resting on his thigh under the table. So to save his ass, like Preston had just saved his, he began bombarding Lynette with questions about her new job.

Katherine finally loosened her foot from Preston's hand and began rubbing it up his thigh again. This time she brought it straight to the bulge in his jeans, softly caressing him. She could feel him harden under her foot and she so badly wanted to leave the table with him so she could relieve him. Preston was watching her every move, he watched her slowly twirl the pasta around her fork, watched her bring it up to her mouth, watched her gorgeous red lips close around the fork and suck the pasta off. She set her fork down and began stroking the stem of her wine glass while chewing her pasta. She knew Preston was watching her hand slide up and down, up and down, up and down, on the stem of the glass. He brought his eyes back up to hers, there was so much lust burning in them she could feel her own panties dampen. Preston began sweating as her foot kept rubbing. She took a sip of her wine, licking a drop off the rim of the glass before setting it down. Preston shoved his chair back and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Katherine grinned; she knew what 'bathroom' meant for him.

Everyone was finished eating by the time Preston returned and they began cleaning the table off. Lynette was having a great time and was very happy she'd invited Katherine over for dinner. Katherine got along so well with all of her kids. She just didn't have a clue how well with one in particular.

Katherine left soon after dinner; she hugged Lynette and Penny and shook each of the boys' hands, leaving a small piece of napkin in Preston's hand.

As soon as she was gone Preston opened his hand and unfolded the scrap of napkin. It read…..

MSN 2nite


	9. Chapter 9

The minute the door closed behind her Katherine raced upstairs to change, she slipped out of her dress and into a red robe in record timing. She quickly poured herself a glass of wine and sat in front of the computer. The little green man was lit up beside Ps_hoops name. She excitedly brought her mouse over it and double-clicked, bringing up a little chat window.

Kmayfair: Hi!

Ps_hoops: FINALLY…hi J

Preston had been sitting by his computer for 10 minutes already waiting for Katherine to sign on; he had begun to think she wasn't going to when finally the little green man beside her name lit up. The minute she'd left their house Preston fed Lynette a line of bullshit about having a paper due the next day so he'd be spending the rest of the night in his room, he'd kindly asked for no interruptions.

Kmayfair: oh shhhh I hurried! Had to change!

Ps_hoops: hmmmm change? ;-) whatcha wearin?

Kmayfair: mmmmm u really want to know?

Ps_hoops: YES PLEASE!

Kmayfair: well…I have a red robe on…one that is short and rubs softly against my thighs…..it feels so good Preston…..I have it loosely belted so it's gaping open…..

Preston began sweating; he could feel himself harden again.

Ps_hoops: OMFG…..*drooling

Kmayfair: haha good! Sooooooo what were you doing in the bathroom so long tonight? (6)

Ps_hoops: u already know!

Kmayfair: hmmmm you were touching yourself?

Ps_hoops: yes

Kmayfair: explain…..:-)

Ps_hoops: uhhhhhh I was like thinking of you and stuff

Kmayfair: thinking of me how?

Katherine was grinning at the screen, poor Preston was so embarrassed and couldn't seem to catch on to the MSN sex thing, this was going to be fun!

Ps_hoops: um…u know….like naked and stuff

Kmayfair: mmmm like naked as in touching myself?

Ps_hoops: yeah….well…..yeah 'cuz u said u did that once …..thinking of me

Kmayfair: believe me Preston I've done it more than once

Ps_hoops: REALLY?

Preston was getting so turned on…just the thought of Katherine touching herself made him almost explode already.

Kmayfair: oh yes ….all the time…..are you turned on Preston? Does the thought of me touching myself make you hot?

Ps_hoops: yeeeeees

Kmayfair: So if I were to tell you I was touching myself right now….what would u do

Ps_hoops: r u?

Kmayfair: yes….

Katherine took a swig of her wine and scooted down in her chair, she couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Kmayfair: tell me what you want me to do Preston

Ps_hoops: um…..like….use ur fingers

Kmayfair: tell me how…..tell me what to do …..exactly what to do …don't be shy…..

Ps_hoops: ok….um…r u wet?

Katherine reached down between her legs to touch herself, to test herself.

Kmayfair: I'm dripping

Preston groaned as he read those two words…..never had two little works ever had such an effect on him.

Ps_hoops: omg

Katherine decided she wasn't going to get very far with him being so shy so she decided to take control.

Kmayfair: I'm sitting by my computer desk Preston, I am typing with my left hand, my legs are spread, one foot up against the side of the desk, my right hand touching my pussy….i'm wet for u Preston…what should I do?

Ps_hoops: omg…..um…ok….wow….um…..imagine me kneeling between ur legs…..my tongue is licking u

Kmayfair: mmmmmmm that feels good Preston…..lick me…suck on me…..

Katherine began moving her fingers along herself, closing her eyes she imagined his tongue running all over her.

Ps_hoops: I'm pushing two fingers inside u to spread u so my tongue can join….god ur so tight Kath

Kmayfair: mmmmm yes I am…take your pants off Preston…..you're hard aren't you?

Preston quickly unplugged his laptop and took it into the bathroom with him, if he was going to be sitting there naked he wanted to make sure he had his privacy.

Ps_hoops: mmmmhmmmm yes very hard thinking of your tight wet pussy

Katherine moaned as he typed 'pussy'. She slipped two fingers inside herself and sighed as they filled her up.

Kmayfair: aaaahhh good…..now rub some lotion on your hand and rub it up and down your hard cock imagine it's my hot wet mouth taking you in.

Preston's head fell back against the wall as he rubbed himself, imagining Katherine's head down there bobbing up and down.

Ps_hoops: hmmmm omg that feels so fucking good….you're so fucking delicious I want to lick your pussy all the time

Kmayfair: mmmm please do J you like that when I suck on you like a lollipop don't you

Ps_hoops: omg yes…Kath I'm gonna cum

Preston felt his body tense up and he knew he'd explode an minute now…..he continued rubbing as he pictured Katherine across the street touching herself.

Ps_hoops: cum with me Kath…..

Kmayfair: hmmm I'm close…

Katherine her body tighten around her fingers, she imagined Preston on his hands and knees, head buried between her legs.

The two came together across the street from each other, softly moaning each other's names.

Ps_hoops: wow….that's all I can say

Kmayfair: Mmmhmmm that was fun…now I want to see you…

Ps_hoops: shit me 2…..I have an idea….see u in a bit….

Katherine stared at her computer screen, the little green man had turned red…Ps_hoops has signed off, it said. She ran her hand through her hair, sucked back the last of her wine, and waited for her young lover.

Preston whipped on some sweats and a T-shirt, loaded his books for the next day into his bag and headed downstairs.

"Mom, hey I'm going to Chris' place to work on our paper, we want to get a head start." He yelled into the living room where Lynette was watching TV.

"Ok…..um…..what time will you be home, it's late already?" Lynette asked a little curious as to why he'd decided to do this at 10:00 at night.

"Oh I'm just gonna stay there, he's right on campus anyway," Preston lied.

"Ok then, guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Lynette said turning back to the TV.

Preston ran outside and as he was about to race across the street he stopped and remembered he'd have to pretend to drive off and then ditch his car somewhere. He drove off and parked his car 4 blocks away behind a large dumpster.

He ran back and knocked on Katherine's door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold on," Katherine called to the person frantically pounding on the door. She ran over and flung the door open.

"PRESTON," She squealed in excitement and reached forward grasping a chunk of his shirt and yanking him forcefully inside.

"Mmmmm Katherine you look delicious," he growled as his eyes roamed her body, the silky material of her robe rubbing ever so deliciously along her pale thighs. He threw the door shut and roughly pushed her against the door, lifting her up allowing her to wrap her glorious long legs around his waist.

"Ooohh," she moaned, "looks like I've trained you well."

Preston's mouth collided with hers, their tongues danced together as his hands moved up her thighs and beneath her robe. He was pleasantly surprised to feel the wetness between her thighs completely void of any covering. Preston tore his mouth away from Katherine's and he kissed his way down her chest, slowly spreading her robe with his head until his lips came in contact with one of her tightly budded nipples. He sucked the bud in rolling it around with his tongue, gently sucking and nipping at her breast while his fingers slowly entered her wet core. Katherine threw her head back against the door causing a loud thud to shake the room. So encased in pleasure she didn't even feel the pain of her head making contact with the wooden door.

"Fuuuuuck me Preston, now," she moaned.

Not needing any more persuasion Preston quickly lowered his jeans and boxers with one hand, happy to have his painful erection freed from the tight confines of the denim. He stood up straight and pressed his mouth against Katherine's once again as he thrust into her. They cried out together and began rocking up and down against the door. Katherine wound her legs tighter around Preston's waist pulling him deeper inside her. Katherine flung her head back against the door again and Preston buried his face against her chest. He began sucking on her collarbone, set on leaving his mark there. Katherine came screaming Preston's with a couple 'fucks' thrown into the mix. Preston came mumbling Katherine's name against her collarbone and lightly sank his teeth into her soft skin. The two lovers slid down the door into a well-sexed, sweaty heap on the floor.

"Um…..wow," Katherine giggled.

"Um…..yeah," Preston chuckled pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

After the two had finally caught their breaths, Katherine peered innocently up at Preston, "Soooo, wanna do it again?" she smirked.

Preston looked down at his sexy older lover, her hair disheveled, her robe lying open revealing one perfect round breast, "Um…..yes please." He grinned and jumped up pulling Katherine to her feet. With no hesitation at all Preston swung her easily up into his arms and carried the giggling Katherine up the stairs to her bedroom.

There was no sleep to be had in Katherine's house that night, not when the two lovers finally had an entire night to spend together. They made love, they fucked, and they humped on every surface and in every room of her house and the next morning when neither one could barely walk they decided to end this magnificent adventure making love on the kitchen table.

Suddenly they broke apart as they heard a knock on Katherine's door. "Shit, um…..quick, get in the closet," she whispered, pointing toward the closet on the side of her kitchen.

Preston snuck into the closet, leaving enough of a crack in the door for him to be able to see everything.

Katherine fixed her robe, smoothed her hair, and opened the door almost fainting on the spot as she came face to face with Lynette Scavo.

"L-ly-nnette, um….hi, what are you doing here?" Katherine stuttered completely sure Lynette was about to tear her hair out and ask why Katherine was fucking her son.

"Katherine, HI," Lynette said happily as she pulled Katherine into a warm hug, "I just….um…..wanted to come see you, I'm bored."

Katherine rigidly stood in Lynette's hug, she had no idea what brought this on, was this just a ploy to get Katherine to spill the beans on her and Preston? Little did Katherine know that the reason for Lynette's visit had nothing to do with Preston, Lynette still thought he was at his friends house, no her reason for the visit was something no one would ever suspect. She herself couldn't control what was happening. Tom was always working late, the kids were growing up so fast and seemed to have their own lives and she was lonely, she just wanted someone to um…..to um…..talk too.

"Um….sure….come in," Katherine said sneaking a glance back at the closet Lynette's son was hiding half-nakedly in.

Katherine and Lynette sat on the couch and Kath began immediately asking questions in hopes of speeding up Lynette's visit so her son wouldn't have to hang out with the brooms and garbage bags all day.

"So what's up, what are your plans for the day?" Katherine asked.

Preston couldn't believe his eyes when his mother had stepped into Katherine's house, he'd been prepared for the worst, but now it seemed she was only here to visit Katherine. Preston slowly, quietly slid to the floor as 15 minutes had passed and his mother and lover sat on the couch chatting. Preston scooted closer to the crack in the door in confusion as he watched his mother scoot closer to Katherine on the couch.

Katherine was also confused as to why Lynette was scooting closer to her, "Lynette….whhat…."

"Katherine ever since that night you came over, I've been thinking about you, I felt something being near you, and you have such a great relationship with my kids, I've been lonely lately and I just…." Lynette rambled and leaned in to press her lips to Katherine's.

Although Katherine was completely taken aback by Lynette's actions she didn't pull back. It was an odd feeling, having her lips pressed to Preston's mother's lips. Inside the closet Preston's jaw dropped as he watched his mother trying to 'make out' with his lover. WTF?

Katherine was the first to pull back. She stared at Lynette, completely confused by what just happened.

Lynette quickly stood up, "I….I'm sorry Katherine….." she mumbled and ran toward the door.

She peeked back at the stunned Katherine and said, "Actually, I'm not sorry, I enjoyed that, I really hope you did too, because right now that's how I feel about you." She said confidently before bolting out the door.

"What the HELL was that?" Preston yelled as he came crashing out the closet door.

Katherine sat stiffly on the couch, "I don't know," she said softly bringing her fingers up to her lips. What did just happen? Preston's mom and what the hell, did I like it?


End file.
